


Mr. Saxobeat

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Cocky Josh, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Jealous Tyler, Josh dun is a stripper, Josh has red hair, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Tyler, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: I made a myidol video of Josh pole dancing and mah good friend told me to write a fic about it so here it is :))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoysInABand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/gifts).



> I'm sorry mom.
> 
> Also I'm tired :) It's 1 in the morning but I need this up. Christie...This is for you.

Tyler isn't quite sure how he ended up here. The worst parts of Columbus, He can't even count on one hand how many drug houses are near him or how many hookers he's driven past to get here but now he's here. A strip club. Of all places he'd rather be right now, He knows he shouldn't of gotten dragged here but it's his friend's bachelor party so what the hell.

The room is lit a dim shade of purple, as several older, more than likely married men shout and holler at the overly explicit scene of women. The black and grey polka dotted walls seem to complete the room, Half of his clique are seated at the bar, buzzed and hitting on the poor and from the looks of it, Uncomfortable bartender while Brad, Mark and him sit in worn out lounge seats directly in front of the center stage where a long and slick pole is placed.

He doesn't usually go out as much as he'd like to, even so a place like this but it's better than watching shitty porn on his laptop in the dark so he'll try not to complain that much.

"Isn't this great or what?!" Mark asks loudly over the music that makes Tyler uncomfortable in like 20 different ways. "It's...Something. Different." Mark nods a little and hands Tyler a drink "Maybe you can loosen up a little, You look stiffer than Brad. And not in the way you should." Mark laughs to himself as Tyler makes a slightly disgusted face. He takes the cold cup anyways and takes a long gulp while grimacing at the flavor of the hard liquor.

At least he can appreciate the selections of beautiful girls dancing on the stage, He swears he's trying to have a good time but this just isn't his kind of activity.

"Introducing next to the stage is the ladies favorite: Spooky Jim. Hope you're hungry, Cuz you're in for a treat." The DJ announces loudly into the mic, Tyler gets very confused. Spooky Jim sure as hell doesn't sound like a Girl's stripper name. But his interest perks as the beat to "Down on me: By Jeremih starts playing through the speakers.  
Tyler can't say he's surprised when he sees a man walk through the curtains. The tall man stands out wearing only a white button up and green and black striped shorts, the alien mask set on over his face kind of throws Tyler off but he still enjoys the view of his body. Every curve Tyler's eyes lay upon only makes him more excited. His hips sway perfectly with the music, He's quick to drop to his knees and lean forward on all fours and grinds against the stage. Tyler shifts a little in his seat as he stands back and walks to the pole, Tyler's heart drops as he sees his face.

"Holy shit, He's hot." Is all Tyler can think as the man smirks sinfully and runs his hands through his blood red hair and looks Tyler in the eyes. The women around Tyler scream and cheer as he slowly un-buttons his shirt, The music stops when he gets about mid-way and he waves his fingers toward his ears. Tyler laughs a little when he jumps from the loud up roar from the girls, Tyler could've swore his eyes popped out of his skull when his shirt hit the floor.

Josh sticks his tongue out before throwing his head back as the shouting gets louder, Tyler didn't even notice he was cheering him until his hand fell back onto his knee. The music resumes and Josh swings his head around as his hand grips the pole tightly, He walks around it slowly before letting his body swing and his leg wraps itself around it. His flexibility surprises Tyler by a mile, Josh's leg is wrapped around the pole as he leans back and bites his lip while slowly and skillfully thrusting into the air. He pulls himself back up and his back hits the cold metal and his hands run down his abs and he plays with the waistband of his shorts to get everybody riled up.

He jumps off the stage and eyes all the people around him, He walks behind a young woman's chair and puts his arms down her sides and caresses her soft skin as her and her friend's giggle uncontrollably, He takes her arms and guides them up and wraps them around his neck, then he's back to touching her. Tyler crosses his arms in jealousy, He wants him to touch him that way. 

Josh's hands grope at her chest and her shyness thankfully strikes and she giggles as she pulls his hands off of her. The boy smiles and shrugs before looking around the room again, His eyes fall on the twink sitting in front of the stage with a cheeky smile on his faces to perfectly match his glowing hazelnut eyes. Josh walks over and pushes Tyler back in seat softly and spreads his legs, Tyler's breath hitches in his throat when Josh grinds on his thigh while breathing heavy and hot into his ear.

Tyler pushes his thigh harder into the dancer as he continues to grind against him, He seemed to have noticed so he pulls back but stays between Tyler's legs.  Josh chuckles lowly at Tyler's slightly disappointed face and he runs his hand over Tyler's thighs as slowly as he could, Driving Tyler crazy with attraction.

He stops at the place Tyler wants to be touched most and goes back to the stage. Tyler lets out a big huff of air and looks to Mark who has the same big-eyed expression. "What was that?" Mark says and Tyler smiles and looks back to Josh who is now bowing and walking off stage. Tyler's up on his feet to find the boy, Mark grabs his arm before he can actually go anywhere. "Where you going?" Tyler smiles and scans the area "T-To find him." Mark scoffs "Calm down, Cinderella. He's just a dancer, It's his job to make you feel that way. It's not a fairytale where you find him and you just fall in love okay?" Tyler pouts a little then slumps back in his seat, He's probably right.

But there he is, Smiling and walking around. Tyler runs up to him with the biggest smile. "Hi!" Josh steps back a little "Whoa, Chill out Kid." Kid?

"What do you want? Make it fast, My shift is almost over." Tyler stutters his words to the gorgeous man "I-I just...I want-wanted a-" "A what? You gotta use your words." Josh pushes his rose colored hair out of his face and crosses his arms "Lemme guess, A lap dance?" Tyler nods slightly "I-I've got money." Josh bites his lip "You can't buy me, I just said my shift is almost over." "Please? It doesn't even have to be a minute. Just...Something." Tyler pulls out his money for the red-haired dancer. He finally grabs his money and guides him to the back room.

Tyler sits down on the soft sofa and watches as red head spreads his legs again and stands between them. Tyler can barley hear the booming music in the background over his breathing, Josh smirks as he's looking him up and down. "Little excited, Are we?" Tyler blushes as he tries to cover himself. Josh pushes his hands and pin them above his head "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Tyler smiles as Josh sits on top of him and grinds his hips against his. Tyler groans and throws hid head back as Josh leans his face in the crook of Tyler's neck and leaving small, wet kisses there. It feels so familiar and normal that Tyler has totally forgotten about the boy being a stripper, Tyler's hands are back at his knees as Josh stands up and sways his hips to the soft, erotic music playing from the other room.

"Y'know, there's nobody watchin'...You can touch me." Josh speaks so softly and breathlessly Tyler barely caught what he'd said. Tyler's hands hesitate before reaching his legs and slowly inch up to his hips then he's lightly tracing his fingertips against his v-line. Josh turns around and sits back on Tyler's waist, He leans his head back onto Tyler's shoulder as he rolls his body down onto Tyler's.

Tyler's hands hold Josh's legs as he grinds up for as much friction he can get. Tyler turns his head and kisses his cheek as his hips sway harder. Josh turns his head and looks at the beautiful boy before him and he kisses the tip of his nose, It was odd but worth it to see his cheeks reach an even higher shade a pink. "You really caught my attention, Y'know...You just stand out, You're different than the rest, You're just so breath takingly pretty, So beautiful." Tyler whispers as he continues holding and feeling every inch of his skin he could.

 

Josh blushed, Probably for the first time in what seems like forever. From the two years he's worked here he's never had a compliment so sweet that didn't include swears or any sexual remarks. "Thanks...I-I guess." Tyler leans forward and presses his forehead into Josh's soft red fluff and hums "My special boy." Josh blushes again as he continues swaying his hips to the music. Tyler's jaw juts as he squeezes Josh's thigh, His hip presses harshly against Josh's plump behind and he smiles as he starts to understand.

Just as Tyler feel that familiar burn in his gut, Josh stands up and smiles. "Thanks, Sugar." Tyler's eyes open and he stares at him with confusion "W-What?" Josh blows him a kiss with one hand as he counts his money with the other "You said it didn't have to be a minute and I think that was well over. I hope I'll see you some other time. You should come around more often." Tyler sighs as he leaves. Well, back to the disappointing and pitiful bachelor party he goes.


	2. Surprise me

Tyler keeps coming back to this strip club to see that damned boy but he never shows, It's starting to confuse the hell out of Tyler. Was he just too drunk and fantasized about what he wanted? No, No, It was real. They touched and talked, Well he hasn't seen him since so him asking Tyler to come more often is starting to feel like an empty invitation.

He still can't be mad, Because now Tyler's lying back against his cold sheets as his legs spread apart. He can't get that boy off his mind, The way he slowly and teasingly took off his shirt and the eye contact he made as he ran his calloused hands through his cherry-red hair. Tyler remembers how soft his skin was when his fingers caressed his legs, Every time the dancer's plump behind rubbed against his jeans made Tyler want to burst before he even started.

Tyler grabs his bottle of lube and slicks his index finger before bringing it down to his hole, His head is thrown back as he presses the tip in slowly. He lets out a quiet moan as his eyes close, He imagines Josh's hand roaming his body as he kisses his neck, Leaving big, purple splotches. Tyler pumps his finger inside a few times before slicking up two more and adding them in.

He hisses at the burning sensation as he stretches himself, He lets out a high-pitched squeak as he scissors them around before pumping them in and out at a pace slow enough for his flushed cock to twitch and his raw-bitten lips to be tucked under his teeth again. He giggles a little at how his moans sound as his fingers work wonders.

He can fantasize about how good Josh would feel inside him and how well his hips would move, Josh would tug his hair back enough for Tyler to look him in the eyes as he slams him into submission. Tyler lets out a loud and pornographic shriek as he rubs against his prostate, "O-Oh God! R-Right theeere! Oh gosh!" His hips jitter and thrust into the air as the familiar burn in his stomach started approaching rather faster than he'd liked it to.

He thrust his fingers in and out of his stretched hole at a faster pace he's than he's ever done, His free hand runs over his stomach and his thighs to give the impression it'd be the cocky red-head's. "Uhh ah, F-Fuck...Oh, Mmm...D-Daddy!! Oh! I-I'm gonna c-cum, Oh god!" His hand quickly grips onto his aching member and he tugs himself harshly, He can feel Josh's heavy breath on his neck as his back arches off his bed. 

Tyler screams as his thighs shake, His hips desperately thrust up into his hand as thick, white ropes of cum shoot out of his chest. He continues pumping his fingers as his hand around his member stills, He lets out a high-pitched whine as he overstimulates himself. The deep color of red on his cock reminds him of the dancer's hair and he thinks about his mouth. He thinks about his pale lips wrapped around him as he digs his nails into Tyler's thighs.

It doesn't take too long before he's coming again, Painting his chest in the prettiest way. His fingers slowly pull out, He moans at the noise his tightness made. He opens his eyes and looks at his body, He closes his eyes again as begins to feel shame.

His eyes open again as his phone rings. He goes to reach for it before he realizes one hand is covered in cum and the other with lube, He guesses it shouldn't be so important so he lets it slide as he stands up and walks into his shower. He's going to give it one last chance.

~

Tyler walks into the now familiar room and sits at his seat up front of the soft sofa. He smiles as he takes in his appearance, He's wearing his usual black skinny jeans, black slip-on's and black lightweight jacket on top of his favorite shirt he wears inside out in public. Some other color would be nice but he isn't trying to get noticed by anyone but him.

~

Two hours pass on as He watches girl's dance on their poles, He's passed up three girl's who tried to give him a lap dance and swallowed down about two and a half glasses of beer before the lights go out. Excitement riles up within him as the dj announces "This one is the most heavily suggested of the night by our bride-to-be over at table 9!" Tyler turns his head to the group of hippy blonde girls as they shift in their seats. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Give it up for Spooky Jim!" 

Tyler's stomach flips a thousand times as the lights start flashing and the beat to "I could fuck you all the time" By Jeremih plays loudly. The tall boy comes out with a black ski-mask around his face and a red blazer on top of a white button up, the eye-popping color reminds him of the shade of his hair. Tyler feels himself fall in love as he slowly peels the brightly colored jacket off his shoulders and sways his hips skillfully to the exotic music.

It seemed a little cliché when Josh's hands went to his pants and they tore off, Tyler bit his lips at the sight of his legs and he remembers how soft his warm flesh is and the blood starts flowing through his body. His hand travels down to his crotch and he grinds against it for a couple beats before he drops to his knees and bounces off the ground in a way the makes Tyler cross his legs as he watches.

 

Once again, He un-buttons his shirt slowly as he bites his lip. He stands back up and throws his shirt on the floor and walks up to one of the poles and thrusts and grinds against it, The large group of girl behind Tyler cheer and throw money at him, Tyler can see the smile he makes under the mask as he spots Tyler. He would've guessed it was because of the money being thrown at him but he rips the mask off his face and puts it in his mouth as he climbs off the stage and growls loud enough just for Tyler to hear.

He walks up to the girl's and walks in front of a pretty blonde with blue highlights and spreads her legs before he puts one of her hands on his lower back and the other on his ass as his hands explore her exposed skin under her crop top. His hand rubs her heat and she closes her legs in embarrassment, Josh shrugs it off and slides his finger along Tyler's arm as he walks past.

The song ends and he runs his hands through his wet red mess and bites his lip again before he disappears. Tyler feels disappointed as if he'd never see him again. He stays in his seat for a few minutes before he feels a presence behind him, He turns and sees the tall beauty "H-Hey!" "Follow me." The tone in his voice sends shivers down Tyler's spine and he doesn't hesitate for a second.

He's up on his feet within a second and follows Josh. He notices they've walked past the private dance rooms and he looks up at the bright exit sign above them. "Where are we goi-" A warm set of lips are pressed against his before he can finish his sentence, He closes his eyes and lets Josh set his hands on his face as he deepens the kiss. "I'm glad you decided to come back, baby boy. I've missed ya." "Really?" Josh presses his forehead against his and bites Tyler's lip.

"You are just always beyond excited to see me aren't ya?" His hand runs along Tyler's clothed erection and he shudders. "Do you want this or you just a pussy?" Tyler gulps as he tries to answer "I-I want this..." With that Josh brings his to his car and lies Tyler down in the backseat.

"You're so pretty..." "T-Tyler, My name's Tyler." Josh bites his lip as he pulls Tyler's shirt off "Pretty name for a pretty boy." Tyler moans quietly under his breath but it's enough for Josh to notice "You like that? When I call you pretty?" Tyler nods as Josh slides in between his legs.

Josh nips at the warm skin on Tyler's neck as he brings his hands down to tear his jeans off. "You need prep?" Tyler shakes his head "You sure? You might not like it as much as you think you will." "I'm already prepped." Josh raises an eyebrow as he tugs off his own jeans.

"You already know what was goin' to happen?" Tyler shakes his head and licks Josh's lips "I fingered myself last night." Josh moans as he rips Tyler's boxers off "What were you thinking about baby boy?" Tyler wraps his arms around Josh's neck and he pecks his lips lightly "Who else would I think about?"

Josh pulls his boxers to his knees and he lines himself up with Tyler's hole and slowly presses himself in. Tyler pulls onto Josh's red hair and whines at the feeling of Josh finally being inside of him. Josh kisses his jaw as he sets a medium pace, He pulls Tyler's legs up to his chest as he fucks into him. "I knew you were a twink, From the moment I saw you with your buddies. You like this don't you, You like the thought of being caught right now? Like being my little fuck toy?" Tyler nods and moans loudly for the dancer above him.

Tyler's hand goes to grip his member but Josh slaps it away "No, That's mine!" Tyler bites his lip at his dominance. "O-Okay, Daddy." Tyler didn't notice he let that slip through his lips until Josh's movements stilled. He felt the tears well up in his eyes, Did he really just screw this whole thing up within a second?

Tyler opens his mouth to apologize but the only things that erupts is the loudest moan he's ever made as Josh thrusts into him at an ungodly pace. Tyler helps hold his legs up as he lets out a loud moan with every breath he makes, Josh's hand finally wraps around Tyler's member and he rubs his slit. Tyler has never felt anything better than this, His head is spinning as the burning in his gut starts to form.

"O-Oh fuck! I-I'm...Daddy I'm gonna...Mmm!" Josh licks and sucks at his neck just as he imagined, His heavy breathing comes up to his ear "Yeah? You gonna cum for me? Is my pretty boy gonna cum?" Tyler nods as his hips buck against Josh's as he slams into him. Josh's hand tugs at Tyler's member and he paints his chest again.

Josh smiles at the sight and not too soon after he finishes deeply into him. Tyler could cum again at the sight of Josh's gaping mouth as he grunts, the way his hair sticks to his sweaty forehead and the way the moonlight outside reflects the sweat glistening on his chest.

"You were so good for me." Tyler throws his head back into the soft seat as Josh licks the cum off of his stomach. "You taste so good." Tyler feels Josh pull himself out and he groans as he feels his cum seep out onto Josh's backseat. "I know It's probably a little late but my name's Josh." Tyler smiles and pets his red hair. "Will I see you again, Josh?" He looks down at the dancer for an answer.


	3. Gonna Keep You Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt another surprise chap was necessary

Josh gave him a promise to see him again, Well...It's become so much more. More than cute and intimate lap dances backstage or rough sex in the back of Josh's car, The blushy twink never failed to send goosebumps all over Josh's pale skin so he couldn't help asking him on a date. Tyler loves the feeling of having a stripper boyfriend for all the right reasons, But he tends to get over jealous most of his time. Biting his lips nervously from the moment Josh leaves to when he gets back in fear he might be picked up by some one else, No matter how many times Josh laughs and tells him he's never going to leave, it still bugs him. He wants him all to himself, As greedy as it is he doesn't even want anyone to lay an eye on him.

He just wants to show his appreciation tonight, He has all of the lights off, several lavender scented candles lit, rose petals discarded perfectly on the ground and a single chair in place of the kitchen. He sits pretty and patient on the couch until he hears the locks being turned, He quickly fumbles from the furniture and hides against a wall. Josh steps inside and groans as he tugs his jacket off, He smiles when he looks at his surroundings. As if he could already sense Tyler's presence "What's all this?" He asks whilst biting his lip.

"Thought you needed some stress release, I've got a little present for you." Josh giggles and sits down in the chair, It's all so cliché but so damn romantic. Josh's head perks up as Tyler shyly walks from behind the wall, His hands behind his back and such an innocent look on his face. A pair of pale pink thigh highs decorate his skin, And a pretty set of cat ears on his head (Tyler, of course had to have the colors match.) Josh's jaw drops at the sight of the angel in disguise, He wants to touch his soft skin and rip the panties off of him. Tyler waddles sweetly over to their stereo system and bends over, giving Josh the perfect view of his ass. 

The unmistakable beat to Partition by Beyoncé starts to play and Tyler makes his way to Josh, He struts his legs out and throws his head in a circle in beat with the music. He sticks his tongue out as he bends over and shakes his hips, He feels slightly satisfied when he feels the way his ass jiggles, even more when he sees Josh's reaction. Josh bites his lip and palms himself as he watches him, Tyler's quick to walk over and push his hands down by his sides "No touching, Daddy. Neither me or yourself." Josh chuckles and runs a hand over his lips.

"What makes you think you can make the rules, Kitten?" Tyler doesn't answer, He spreads Josh's legs and drops to his knees. Josh can tell he's taken notes of when he dances so he can't help but smile, Tyler mouths his clothed erection to get a rise out of him. Josh throws his head back and he's on his feet again and lip-syncing to the lyrics. "Handprints and footprints on my glass, Handprints and good grips all on my ass." Tyler slaps his ass hard and slut drops straight after, Josh admires the way he bounces on and off of the ground.

Josh can make out the outline of his cock through his panties and just about loses it, He wanted to stand up and wreak him completely, But he has patience. Tyler toys with the hem as a woman speaks seductive French, Tyler understands every word (Thanks to google, What? The boy had to do his research.) and it only makes him feel the mood even more, He places a leg on each side of Josh's lap and grinds his hips down onto Josh's painfully hard cock. Tyler knows he's doing a good job by the way Josh reacts, His head throws back and he lets out a slight sound of relief as Tyler's hips move wonders on top of him.

His calloused hands grip his hips and immediately Tyler stops and climbs off of him, "No, Baby boy. Please come back." Tyler tsk's at him and shakes his head disapprovingly as he turns his back. He's limited on his time now, The song has just a tad bit left so he does his favorite and most anticipated moves yet. Josh does it every show, Tyler drops down to his knees one last time, leans forward and skillfully thrusts and glides on the smooth tiles.

Josh has a face of amazement as Tyler completes the move, Nearly took Josh half a year to do it perfectly and he honestly has no idea how long it took Tyler to, They've been together nearly only 4 months so goddamn right he's amazed. Tyler is breathing heavily by the time the song ends and he feels so sexy and vulnerable, "D-Did you like it Daddy?" Josh nods and exhales roughly "I...I'm speechless, You were perfect. Might suggest you take my place at the strip club. You were so sexy, Love the way you move your hips. Can I touch you now?" Tyler nods and sits back atop of his lap and closes his eyes as Josh's hand flatly runs up his chest and kisses his neck oh-so-sweetly.

Tyler absolutely loves the feeling of Josh's lips on him, They're always so soft and warm. One of Josh's hands hold up his body as the other unzips his pants and tugs them down to his ankles, Tyler's lips attack Josh's as his cock lies between them, Flushed red and begging for contact. Josh easily tugs Tyler's panties to the side and he presses his tip in slowly and groans at Tyler's tightness, Tyler's jaw drops and he makes the perfect O-face. He'll never get sick of the feeling of Josh inside him, His toes curl as he starts to lift himself up Josh's length.

"Da-Oh, Daddy, You feel s-so good." Tyler moans as he bounces on his lap, Josh's lips suck at his collar bone and add more love bruises next to some healing ones, Tyler loves the result of art he creates on his skin. A million moans slip from his lips as his skin slaps against Josh's, He couldn't be any happier, the most prettiest boy in the world on his lap and looking like a plain angel despite what sinful things his body is doing. 

His hands grips Ty's waist hard enough to mark his fingerprints but he knows how much Tyler like to be marked, He guides Tyler's hips and loves the way he giggles and holds his hands. Their lips press together softly as Josh feels the familiar burning sensation in his gut, His hips thrust up perfectly with Tyler's and Tyler throws his head back. "O-Ooh, Uh, I-I'm so clo-ose." He mutters.

"Me too." Josh's eyes roll into the back of his head and he moans breathlessly as he fills Tyler up, He whines needily as he feels himself climbing to the edge. His hips still as he slams himself down and cums in his panties, He smiles at how glorious Josh looks. His cheeks are red and match his cherry-red hair perfectly, Not to mention how pretty his hair looks as it sticks to his sweaty forehead. 

Tyler swings his arms up and wraps them around Josh's shoulder and holds him so closely. "I love you so much, You know that?" Josh holds his body just as close and nods into his skin. "Yes, My love."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my...Please forgive me god.


End file.
